


Just Another Girl

by theodorenottswifee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodorenottswifee/pseuds/theodorenottswifee
Summary: This story takes place in 6th year and leads to the battle of Hogwarts. This story is not a dark story, it's more of a soft/sexual book. JKR owns all Harry Potter characters and some of the plot.Genova Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were known as the Slytherin twins. They kept a small circle of friends. Theodore Nott being in that circle. He's een friends with Draco and Genova since they were babies. Genova and Theodore have an amazing friendship and often ignore their feelings for each other. What happens when they finally confess their feelings to themselves and each other?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. O N E

"Our Father has gone completely bonkers!" shouted Draco as he paced around his room.

"I agree but we kinda have no choice, Draco," Genova said.

"What the fuck, Genova!? You're completely okay with our lunatic of a father volunteering us to take the Dark Mark? He's forcing us to become Death Eaters!" he replied harshly, stopping in front of her.

She sighs and pushes herself off the wall. "No, I'm not okay with it. But, we have no choice in this decision and you know it. Since mum isn't here, she can't save us from our father anymore."

Draco let out a shaky sigh. "I suppose you're right." He takes a seat on the foot of his bed and runs his fingers through his platinum hair. He looked exhausted, he looked as if he'd been hit by a bludger. Lucius was a terrible father and an even worse husband. Their mother had to endure emotional and physical abuse from him.

Anytime the Malfoy siblings tried to do anything, they were hit with a freezing charm. They were forced to watch it all, the fighting and the hitting.

"Do you want to go to the spot?" asked Draco as he watched his sister. He tended to watch her alot, as if she'd just snap and do something she'd forever regret.

"Yea, maybe it'll be empty and we can drink in peace." she said walking across his room and grabbing his jumper out of his wardrobe. He stood and slipped on his robes. Genova and Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Trying their best to stay out of Filch's way. They entered a broom closet next to the prefects bathroom and pushed one of the bricks in. They walked through the entry way and into a big room.

"I didn't know you guys were gonna be here," Pansy said nervously. She stood and moved her hand as if she was signaling someone to hide or move. Draco and Genova both narrowed their eyes.

"Who's here Pansy?" asked Draco, harshly.

"Definitely not Granger," she said with a smile plastered on her face. Hermione groaned and removed the disillusionment charm that was casted on her.

"Well played, Pansy," Hermione said with blatant sarcasm.

Malfoy scoffed, "Granger and you? Never thought I'd see that."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't make me tell Genova and Hermione what happened between-."

"Don't you fucking dare, Parkinson," snarled Draco. Genova looked at Draco and then Pansy and back at Draco. "Don't look at me like that Gen."

"I'll find out on my own. Also, as the third smartest witch of my age, I'd be able to get it out of Pansy in 2 minutes," she said with a tone of triumph.

He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I should get going," Hermione said. She turned to Pansy and smiled. "I'll see you at breakfast, love." Pansy smiled and nodded. "See you at breakfast, Mione."

Hermione exited the room and it was just the three of them. Pansy reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "She hates when I drink, so I have to do it when she leaves," Pansy stated.

"No one fucking asked," Draco hissed.

"Who pissed you off?" asked Pansy as she took a swig of the firewhiskey.

"Where's Theo?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"Probably bullying a hufflepuff."

"Draco, you should make us necklaces that allow us to contact each other. The pendant will have 4 jewels in them. Forest green for you, light green for Theo, silver for Pansy and black for me," Genova said with a smile.

"Why do I have to do it?" snarled Draco, taking the bottle out of Pansy's hand.

"Because, you're the smartest out of our group," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hello, fuckers," Theo said with a cheesy smile, as he walked into the room.

"The fuck were you doing?" Asked Draco.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was snogging my girlfriend," he said, taking a seat on the couch beside Draco.

Genova tried her best to hide her disgust and she supposed it worked.

"Why are you so quiet, Nova?" Theo asked, redirecting his gaze to her.

She shook her head and met his gaze. "Just a bit overwhelmed."

"With what?"

"Don't answer that, Gen," Draco said harshly.

"Seriously, Draco what the bloody hell is going on?" asked Pansy, setting the bottle on the counter.

Genova sighed and glanced at Draco. He gave her the death stare that Bellatrix would give her when she would touch her wand.

"Our father is forcing us to become Death Eaters," Genova said as quickly as she could. Draco stood up immediately and glared at her.

"Fucking hell, Genova," he said and walks out of the room with a slam of the door.

"Now that the overdramatic ferret is gone, my father is also forcing me to become a Death Eater," Theo stated while running his fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

"Mine too," Pansy added calmly, pushing herself off the wall. So they were all going through the same thing and none of them had a clue.

.

"Wake the fuck up, you sleepy bitch," Pansy said enthusiastically. What the bloody hell was she so happy about, this early in the morning?

Genova groaned and rolled over onto her side. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone you pug faced bitch," she mumbled back.

"Ouch, someone isn't a morning person," Pansy said with a tone of humor. Genova heard shuffling and before she could comprehend anything, she was levitating in the air.

"Put me down, you arsehole!!" Genova yelled as loud as she possibly could, while thrashing her body in every direction. Pansy simply said okay and dropped her on the ground. Genova groaned and stood slowly. "I'm gonna kill you, Parkinson," she snarled.

"Only if you can catch me," Pansy said in a singsong voice. Before Genova could get her wand in hand, Pansy had disapparated. Genova sighed heavily and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, once she was done she made her way to the mirror. She did her hair and makeup, with magic of course. She put on her uniform and made her way to the great hall.

.

"Oi, look who finally decided to join us!" Shouted Theo as Genova made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Shut up you brown haired lunatic," she retorted and took a seat in between Draco and Theo.

"Why are you late to breakfast, anyway?" asked Draco coldly. Genova looked at him and frowned.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him quietly. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his books. He walked out the great hall angrily.

"Guess it's just you and me, pretty lady," Theo said with a smirk plastered on his face. All the blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked anywhere but at him. "Are- are you fucking blushing??" He asked while holding back a laugh.

"No, I'm not blushing Theo," she said while filling her plate with bacon and waffles. "Where's your prissy little girlfriend?" She asked before she could stop herself.

As if on cue, his girlfriend Daphne, came and sat beside him. He turned and looked at her with a wide smile. "Good morning, love," he said and leaned over and kissed her.

Genova stood abruptly and walked out of the great hall. _I'm not jealous, he's allowed to have a girlfriend. He is my best friend after all. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. But why am I feeling hatred toward him and her. Fuck me...._


	2. T W O

"Genova! Where the hell are you going?" Theo called after her, she kept walking. She soon heard feet approaching her quickly. She picked up her pace and soon enough she was against the wall facing Theo. She was afraid to breathe, afraid to look away from his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong? Why'd you leave?" he asked with a soft tone. He rarely spoke to her harshly. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I was going to get my books," she said with a nod. She hoped it sounded believable because she didn't even believe it. He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up straight.

"I'll see you in potions," he said coolly. He turned sharply and walked back to the great hall. She let out a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding. She stood there for a second longer before turning toward the room in the broom closet. She entered the room and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey.

If she was going to get through today, she did not need to be sober. There's rarely a time when she is sober. She opened the bottle and took a long swig.

Alone with her thoughts. Which included Voldemort and Theo. Ah, Theodore Nott. Hot as hell, smart, sarcastic, charming, perfect. The list goes on, if only he felt the same way. The only way she knew how to make him jealous was to be with another guy. Who would even be willing to help me? _Think think think._ She took a swig of firewhiskey and paced around the room.

Draco walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at her. "The fuck are you doing?" he asked, walking over to the couch.

Genova stopped and looked at him. "I'm trying to think of someone who would be willing to 'date' me to make Theo jealous."

"You like Theo?!" he asked, choking on the firewhiskey. She hesitantly nodded, she hadn't meant to say his name. "He has a girlfriend."

"Don't you think I know that," she snapped and took another swig of firewhiskey.

"Don't take your problems out on me, just do what I do," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And what exactly is it you do," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck random girls," he said with a smirk.

"You're an arse," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Try not to judge me, yeah?" he said, taking another swig. "You cope in your ways and I'll cope in mine."

Genova and Draco made there way to Potions with Slughorn. Theo was in his usual seat and Daphne was right beside him. Draco sat beside Blaise and Genova sat beside Pansy.

"Okay, students, today we are going to be talking about the different ingredients needed to brew Draught of Living Death. We will only be taking notes today and tomorrow we will take the time to brew the potion," Slughorn announced. Everyone groaned at his words, mostly the notes part. At least he doesn't give 2 page essays like Snape did.

"Where is Granger?" Genova whispered to Pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fuck if I know," she whispered back. Genova sighed, knowing she would be forced to actually do the notes today. During the entire class, Genova could feel eyes on her, she knew exactly who it was. When slughorn was finished with his lesson, he set us free to talk amongst ourselves. When Genova turned to find Draco, he was gone and so was Potter. She spun back around and looked at Pansy with eager eyes.

"What do you bloody want?" She asked harshly.

"Yesterday, you mentioned that something happened between Draco and someone else, right?" She asked for clarification. Pansy nodded in response and Genova smiled. "Is that someone Potter?"

Pansy froze and looked everywhere except Genova. Jonica knew she was right and she would certainly tease Draco about it. Genova turned and looked at Theo but he wasn't there and neither was Daphne.

"Blaise! Come here," she said with a smile. Blaise rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"What is it that you need, Gen?" He asked.

"Do you like anyone?" She whispered. He nodded, "I like Daphne, I've told you this before," he whispered back. She mentally slapped herself, Blaise had mentioned several times he liked Daphne.

"Would you like to help me with something?" Genova asked with a smirk forming on her lips.

"Uh oh. What terrible plan do you have?" he asked with a humored tone.

"Would you like to be my fake boyfriend?" she asked. She hoping he'd say yes, so they could both get who they really wanted.

"Sure, only because it'll be hilarious when this all blows up in your face," he chuckled, walking back to his seat.

"Before I let you go, your homework for tonight is to write a one page essay on the process of brewing Draught of Living Death. Class dismissed," Slughorn said, waving us off. Everyone gathered their books and walked out of class.

"So, how are we going to do this 'relationship' thing?" asked Blaise, walking next to Genova.

"Well, I was thinking, we just act as if we're really together," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

He let out a low chuckle. "That isn't gonna work. We need to make it as believable as possible. Meet me by the empty classroom in the Dungeons after lunch."

"Okay, why?" she asked as she ascended the stairs with him. He simply winked at her and turned around walking the other way. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure why he wouldn't tell her why. She shook the thought out of her head and made her way to Astonomy.

.

She walked into the Great Hall and took her usual seat, in between Draco and Theo. Draco smirked at her and she knew exactly why he was smirking. "Shut up," she whisper-yelled.

"Why, what did I do?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked at Theo, he looked amazingly hot. When does he not look hot.

"Is there something on my face, Nova?" he asked, catching her staring. She widened her eyes a bit and mentally slapped herself.

She shook her head, "No, there's nothing on your face Theo."

He nodded and she looked at her empty plate. Draco chuckled to himself and smirked. Genova leaned over so only he coud hear her. "I know you have a thing with Potter." she whispered. He choked on his 'pumpkin juice' and looked her.

"Who told you?" he asked. His face was cold but his eyes showed worry.

"No one _told_ me Draco. I figured it out," she chuckled.

"What are we talking about?" Theo asked, leaning on Genova.

"None of your bloody business," spat Draco. Theo chuckled and put his hands up in defense. "Calm down, mate. No one knows about you and Potter," he laughed and stood up.

"You have three seconds to get out of my fucking sight or you're gonna wish you were never born, Nott," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Damn, is Draco upset because he wasn't as secretive as he thought he was?" Pansy asked, taking a seat infront of Genova. Theo and Genova nodded while laughing. Draco stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"He's so dramatic for no reason," Theo said, sitting down beside Genova. He laid his head on her shoulder and started eating. Hermione came over and sat beside Pansy.

"Gryffindor's princess, at Slytherin table?" Theo said, fake gasping.

"Oh, shut up Nott. I'm only here because Pansy was upset earlier," she said as she slipped her hand into Pansy's. Genova smiled and wished Theo was hers. Why was she having these thoughts? She didn't know but it was freaking her out.

"I have a free period after lunch Nova, do you wanna skip and come with me?" Theo asked and looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be with Blaise after lunch," she said apologetically.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll skip with Draco."

Pansy and Hermione raised their eyebrows. They must've thought the same thing she did. He's never sighed because she said no to hanging out. Actually, Theo never sighed. Bloody hell! He's jealous because she's hanging out with Blaise instead.

The three girls looked at Theo dumbfounded and Theo looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Why the hell are you three looking at me like that?"

"Well, for one you sighed and two you're jealous," Pansy said while chuckling.

He chocked on his food and looked at them like he'd just seen Voldemort. "Jealous!? Jealous of who?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Genova, of course," Hermione laughed.

"I am **_not_** jealous of Genova and Blaise," he said while standing up. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you're not jealous," Pansy retorted.

"She's my best friend Pansy," he said while glancing at Genova.

"It's okay to like me Theo, I like me too," Genova said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the great hall. He's probably gonna go get drunk like Draco probably had.

"The boys are dramatic today," Hermione said with a smile. Pansy and Genova nodded in agreement.

"I confronted Harry about his disappearance in Potions and he got red in the face and left the great hall. Around the same Malfoy left, now that I think about it," Hermione rambled.

Pansy and Genova both stood up. "Theo is probably going to the room," Genova said. "We gotta go." The three girls rushed out of the great hall and ran to the broom closet beside the prefects bathroom. Theo was sitting outside of the closet.

"Why are...you sitting.... outside?" Genova asked out of breath.

"Draco and Potter are in there," he said, standing up. "I put a silencing charm on the door, I could hear them way before I even got to the bloody closet."

The girls stood there dumbfounded. "Oh and in case you lot wanted to know, Potter is the top and bottom," he said before walking towards the dungeons. Hermione turned red and Pansy and Genova started laughing.

"I have to go meet Blaise, so I'll see you guys later," Genova said and started walking to the dungeons.

When she got to the empty classroom, she stepped in and Blaise was leaning against a table. "What exactly is your plan?" Genova asked, dropping her books on the floor.

"Well, I thought the only way to make them jealous is to get their attention," Blaise said walking toward her.

"How are we gonna do that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Like this." In one swift motion he had her pinned against the door. Her breath left her body as she stared up at him.

"We're gonna fuck?"


	3. T H R E E

Blaise smirked and nodded. Genova thought for a second. _Is this really what I want? Will this really make Theo want me?_ She looked at his lips and back at him. He took that as a yes and connected their lips. 

His kiss was filled with hunger, Genova matched his hunger. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission and she happily obliged. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, a moan escaped from her lips. Blaise picked her up and held her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved from her lips to her neck. She rested her head against the wall behind her as a moan slipped from her lips.

Blaise smirked against her skin as he pushed off her robes. She watched him as he pulled off her underwear and pushed up her skirt. He quickly walked over to the blankets he laid out, he laid Genova on the blankets and unbuckled his belt. She bit her lip as she watched his pants slide down his legs, along with his boxers. He casted a contraceptive charm and her stomach glowed pink. 

He positioned himself in between her legs. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, spreading her legs wider. “Yes, just fuck me _please_?” 

With that he pushed his dick in her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. She gave a nod and he bucked his hips forward. Genova threw her head back, pleasure had taken over her body. He kissed down her body as he thrusted deeper inside of her. She let out a scream of pleasure with every powerful thrust. “ _Fuck, please don’t stop!_ ” she screamed, not caring that everyone in the hallway could hear them. Blaise smirked and thrusts harder causing her to arch her back. 

“ _I don’t plan on stopping, Gen,_ ” he whispered in her ear. His whisper sent shivers down through her, he continued to pound in her. He pulled out of her. “Lay down with your ass up now,” he ordered, she obeyed. He pushed himself into her roughly. She moaned loudly in response. _He felt so good._

“ _I’m close!”_ she moaned. His thrusts started getting sloppier, she knew he was close too. As she reached her high, she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her body and mind. She wasn’t aware that Blaise had finished the same time she had. He continued to thrust through their highs. She gripped the blankets and moaned loudly. 

“ _You’re so fucking tight for me, Gen,”_ he groans as he continues to thrust in and out her. They were both a moaning mess when they came to their second orgasm. He collapsed on the blankets beside her. 

“Wow..” Genova said, once she caught her breath. He chuckled in response, getting up and pulling his pants back on. She searched for her underwear and put them back on.

“Do you think it worked?” she asked as she used magic to make herself presentable again. He nodded. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone in the dungeons heard you,” he chuckled once again. 

“I’ll see you later, Blaise,” she said, picking up her books and tucking her wand in her robes. 

“See you later, Gen,” he replied as she walked out of the classroom. Genova made her way to the Slytherin entry, she said the password and walked in.

  
“That’s why you wanted to ditch me?! You wanted to fuck Blaise?!” Theo yelled as he made his way to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and dropped her books. 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t know you controlled who I fucked,” she shot back. 

“I don’t give a shit who you fuck,” he snapped. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Then why the hell are you mad at me for fucking Blaise?” she questioned, stepping closer to him. “You have a girlfriend, remember?”

“I’m not doing this right now,” he said and walked up to the boys dormitories.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her books. She made her way to the girls dormitories, walking in. Pansy was sitting on the bed with a smirk on her face. “Have you ever heard of the muffliato spell?” Pansy asked. 

“Oh, shut up,” Genova retorts with a smile. 

“I have to get to Transfiguration, so I’ll see you later Pans,” Genova stated as she picked up her books for Transfiguration. 

“See you later,” Pansy replied. 

Genova walked down to the common room, Draco marched toward her. 

“Bloody fucking hell, Gen. Why the fuck did you go and fuck Blaise?” he questioned harshly. Genova shrugged and sidestepped him, not wanting to have this conversation with him right now. “Did you at least use a contraceptive charm? I don’t want to babysit a baby!” he called after her, making her flush with embarrassment. 

Only a few other Slytherins had signed up for Advanced Transfiguration. The class was mainly filled with Gryffindors. They must love doing tuff as a team. Genova shook her head as she took her normal seat beside Daphne Greengrass. _Great._

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck my boyfriend,” she said with her signature sweet smile. 

Genova stared at her, trying to comprehend the words that just rolled off her tongue. “Your boyfriend? I didn’t fuck Th-” she stopped herself and Daphne smirked. _Bloody hell! She’s cheating on Theo._ Genova immediately stood up, “You fucking bitch!” she yelled at Daphne as she reached for her wand. 

Mrs. McGonagall was saying something, but all that mattered right now was Daphne. Theo was her best friend and he didn’t deserve what she did to him. She didn’t deserve him in the first place. 

“ _Crucio!”_ Genova yelled before she could stop herself. Daphne fell onto the floor, moving in all sorts of ways. She screamed an agonizing scream and Genova smirked, tucking her wand back into her pocket. 

“Miss Malfoy! We never perform unforgivable spells on anyone!” said Professor McGonagall in her usual shrill voice. 

Genova turned sharply to face McGonagall. “No offense, Professor, but she deserved and I don’t give a fuck what my punishment is,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You are to be sent home immediately and you will stay there for 2 weeks,” McGonagall said matter-of-factly. “Get your things and go to the Headmasters office.” 

Genova groaned and grabbed her books, she walked out of the classroom. As she made her way to the dungeons, Adrian Pucey approached her. “What made you do that to Greengrass?” he asked harshly. Genova cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to control her anger. She took a deep breath and stopped walking, she turned to face him. 

“She cheated on my best friend and I abhor cheaters,” she said cruelly. He backed away, sneering at her.   
  
“You’re fucking crazy,” he said with a look of horror on his face. 

Genova chuckled to herself, moving closer to him until he was against the wall. “I guess you haven’t met my aunt yet? She’s as crazy as it gets. So, it would be in your best interest to leave me the fuck alone, Pucey.” she whispered lowly. He was cowering in fear at this point. “Get out of my sight,” she snarled. He quickly left, running toward the boys lavatory. 

She continued her journey to the dungeons. Once she got to the common room, she was met with Draco. She sighed deeply. “Draco, I did something to the eldest Greengrass and I am being sent home for two weeks,” she said, grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey off the table. 

“What did you do?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Genova took a swig of firewhiskey and sat on the couch. She ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. 

“I used an unforgivable on her. And no, it wasn’t the killing curse,” she said, taking another swig of firewhiskey. 

“Why in Salazar’s name would you use a fucking unforgivable on her?” he questioned, his eyebrows rose on his face. 

“She’s cheating on Theo. She deserved it,” Genova said with a smile, as she stood up.

“You do realize you could get sent to Azkaban, right?” Draci said, following Genova with his eyes. 

Genova made her way to the stairs. “Actually, Zabini could be sent to Azkaban. I didn’t use my wand.” She chuckled to herself as she made her way to her shared dorm. Genova waved her wand, making all of her things go into her trunks. 

Genova went to the Headmasters’ office after packing her stuff. When she walked in Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at her. “I hope you realize you have put two students in danger today, Miss Malfoy,” he said hastily. He never liked her or her brother. He always saw them as the problem twins, yet the Weasley twins can prank students and professors all day and get away with it. 

Not that their doings can be compared to what she did, but Draco and Genova had tried to stay out of all professors’ hair. Their father always said if you’re going to do something, you must do it secretly. That is exactly what they did, they bullied the golden trio secretly. It wasn’t fair that they get praised for anything. 

“I am aware, professor,” she said professionally. She stood tall with her hands in front of her. 

“You know, you are to be at home for 2 weeks,?” he questioned as he paced in front of his desk. 

“I am aware, _professor_ ,” Genova said impatiently. She had no idea where he was going with this but she hoped he would hurry it up. 

“You will be traveling home using the floo network. I’m sure you know how to use floo network,” he gestured to the fireplace. Genova nodded. 

“I assume you will be taking my trunks to Malfoy Manor?” Genova questioned, making her way to the fireplace. Dumbledore nodded as he watched her grab the floo powder. 

“Malfoy Manor!” she said loud and clear. She was engulfed in green flames in a matter of seconds. Genova felt herself being sucked up the chimney. She saw many fireplaces as she made her way to the Manor’s fireplace. When she landed in the fireplace, she stepped out. 

“Hello, my lovely niece,” a familiar voice said followed by a cackle. Genova rolled her eyes and tried to walk past her. Bellatrix grabbed her arm harshly. “Your father is going to punish you, I hope you know that,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Genova froze with fear, father and Voldemort are the only people that scared Genova. _I should’ve thought this through_ Bellatrix let out a loud laugh as she looked down at her niece. 

“Oh, this is going to be amazing,” she said with her signature smirk on her face. Bellatrix dragged Genova to her father’s study. _Mother! Save me! I can not endure the torture father is going to deem on me!_ As much as Genova struggled, Bellatrix continued to drag her. 

She pushed open the door and Lucius’ head snapped up. Once his eyes landed on Genova, he stood, fuming with anger. “Guess who I found! I suspect you’ll be getting an owl soon, brother in law,” Bellatrix said with excitement present in her words. 

“Leave me and my daughter alone, Bella,” Lucius said, never taking his eyes off of Genova. 

Bella groaned and let go of Genova, making a pouty face, she walked out of the study. Lucius sighed deeply as Genova straightened her close. “I want to know why you are home, Genova,” he said harshly. Genova gulped, not wanting to answer. “I asked you a question, now answer me!” he yelled, slamming his hand on his desk. She knew not to stutter around her father, he despised stuttering. 

“I used an unforgivable on a student, using another's wand,” she said with confidence. He narrowed his eyes at her. She could see he was trying his best to control his temper. “I wanted to show you that I am not weak. I can carry out any task you ask of me Father.” What she said wasn’t all a lie. She would carry out any task he asked of her, so he would stop calling her a weak bitch. 

“Take the Dark Mark today,” he said with a smirk plastered on his face. Genova tried her best not to show her fear. The feeling was very overwhelming, it took everything in her to show any emotion. 

“I would be happy to take the Dark Mark father,” she said with full pride and confidence. She will not be called weak by him ever again. She would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I apologize if it is terrible.


	4. F O U R

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMALL TORTURE SCENE!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucius looked at her with his signature smirk. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Genova was terrified but she would not let her father see her fear.

"I will only take the mark if Draco takes it with me," she said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in his study.

Lucius raised one of his eyebrows. "Why can't you take it yourself? Scared?" he taunted. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, she shifted in her seat.

"I know bonds aren't your thing father but Draco and I are siblings, as you are aware, we bond with each other and we do things together,"she stated resting her hands in her lap as she looked at her father. He seemed to have grown irritated.

"Draco will not always be with you Genova," he spat harshly. He walked around his desk and squatted down to the eye level of Genova. "You will take the Dark Mark without Draco, end of discussion."

Genova rolled her eyes and instantly regretted it. Before she could make it out of his study she was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain.

"You should know by now to not roll your eyes at me Genova," he said, hitting her with another Cruciatus curse. She screamed out in pain as he stood there, watching his daughter. He let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Get up," he ordered.

She slowly stood up as the curse resided. She held back the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. Genova heard her father murur the words 'pathetic bitch' before pulling up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. He hovered his hand over the mark and the snake started to move. She knew he was calling the Dark Lord, she had seen him do it many times as a child.

He smiled cruelly as he pulled his sleeve down. "Let's go down to the drawing room and await the Dark Lord's arrival," he said, walking across his study to the door.

She walked out first. It felt weird to be home without Draco. They used to run up and down these halls, trying to ignore the fact that they would have to become what their father had become. They were both afraid of becoming their father before 4th year, when Pansy and Hermione had started talking. It was weird at first, to see them together, being as Pansy used to bully her along with Draco, Theo and Genova. Although Hermione is still an insufferable bitch, they can all look past her blood status. Clearly Potter could look past all of Draco's taunts and bullying. As for the orange tumor, he still hates all slytherins with a burning passion.

When they walked into the drawing room, Voldemort and Rodolphus LeStrange were stepping out of the fireplace. Rodolphus was a proud Death Eater, he is high in the ranks. Bellatrix has the highest rank.

"Good, evening, my Lord," Lucius bellowed, walking over to Voldemort.

"Hello, Lucius. Why is it that you summon me?" Voldemort hissed through what was supposed to be his lips.

"My daughter wants to take the Dark Mark, my Lord," he announced proudly.

"Very well. Genova, come here," Voldemort beckoned. The blonde witch made her way to Voldemort, walking with confidence.

"After you take the Dark Mark, you will handle a very important task for me. You will mend a vanishing cabinet that will allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts when the time's right and you will kill Dumbledore," he hissed as he pulled his wand out of his robes. Genova nodded in response.

"Speak when the Dark Lord is speaking to you," spat Rabastan, who was standing beside Voldemort with his hand clasped in front of his waist.

"I will complete the task, my Lord," Genova breathed. Voldemort nodded in approval and began the process of branding her. After 20 minutes the mark was on her arm. She stared at it in disbelief, she had actually gotten it. _What would Draco think? I tried to convince father to allow him to get it with me._

"You are dismissed. I need to have a word with your aunt and father," Voldemort hissed, waving her off. She nodded and walked out of the room, she made her way to her bedroom.

.

**Two Weeks Later**

"There's my favorite Malfoy!" Pansy exclaimed as Genova walked into their shared dorm. Genova smiled and embraced her in a hug. Pansy returned the hug.  
  


"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Genova asked as Pansy pulled away.

"Well, Blaise is in Azkaban and Daphne is still in the hospital wing," Pansy said, obviously not telling her everything. Genova decided to let it slide, for now.

"Is Theo at the Black Lake or is he in our space?" Genova asked, waving her wand, making all of her belongings go in their correct spot.

"He is probably in our space, getting high," Pansy said as she sat down on her bed. Genova nodded and walked down to the common room.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Potter," Genova chirped as she stepped down from the last step.

Harry quickly turned around, flushed with embarrassment. "I am uh waiting for uh Draco," he said nervously. If he was trying to hide his nervous shakes, it wasn't working.

"He's probably perfecting his hair," she chuckled as she walked over to the exit.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, "Yea, probably."

Genova stepped through the portrait and into the hallway. It felt good to be home. Her time at the manor was living hell. Her mother did not even show her face the entire time she was there and Bellatrix tortured her to get her ready for the battle that was sure to happen.

She walked through the castle to their usual spot beside the prefect's bathroom. Genova walked into the broom closet and pushed the brick that revealed the big room. She walked through and waited for the hole to close. After it closed, she turned around and there he was, smoking a joint.

"Couldn't survive two weeks without me, so you get high?" she asked, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Oh shut up. I can handle myself without you," Theo said in a low husky voice, taking a long drag of his joint.

"You know I hate when you're high Theo," she breathed, taking a swig of firewhiskey.

"How about you mind your business, yeah," he snapped, taking another drag.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she snarled, furrowing her eyebrows in irritation.

"My problem," he started, standing up. "Is that you don't know how to leave me the fuck alone! You got yourself sent home because MY girlfriend fucked another guy! I can handle my problems Genova, I don't need to get in trouble for something that doesn't fucking concern you!" He was fuming with anger now and his words made Genova mad.

"I was just looking out for you! I don't see the problem in that! I just wanted to help my best friend!" she shouted back at him.

"How about you stay the fuck out of my life!" he yelled, regret immediately overpowered his anger.

"If that's what you want, then I'll leave you the fuck alone Theo," she said harshly, slamming the bottle down on the counter.

"Nova, I didn't mean that," he said, rushing over to grab her arm.

She yanked away from him and faced him. She could see the regret in his eyes but that didn't mean anything to her. He still fucking said it.

"Sod off," she said slowly, turning abruptly, she walked out of the room. Theo stood there, mentally slapping himself for letting those words slip. _Such a bloody idiot..._


	5. F I V E

“Draco! Will you just fucking listen to me?!” Genova yelled as he paced the room in the broom closet.

“No, Genova! I will not listen to you!” Draco matched her fire as he turned to face her. “You do realize that you have been given a task to fucking kill our headmaster!”

“It’s not like I had a bloody choice!” she shot back. She was shaking with anger at this point. How dare he pin this on her! It's not like she could reject a wizard who wouldn’t think twice about killing her. 

“We had a fucking plan, Gen! We were supposed to leave during the holidays!” he yelled. He let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I was sent home for two fucking weeks! It was either get tortured by father and Bellatrix for two weeks or take the bloody Mark!” she screamed as Theo walked into the room.

_Fucking brilliant…_

“You have the Dark Mark, Nova?” Theo asked in a shaky breath, furrowing his eyebrows. Although his voice was filled with concern, his words from their fight were still at the forefront of her brain.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “You don’t get to fucking care because you don’t want me in your life Theo,” she spat harshly. He blinked a few times before speaking.

“You know I didn’t bloody mean it Nova,” he said, concern still present in his voice. “You know how I get when I’m angry, I say things I don’t mean.”

Genova rolled her eyes and turned to face Draco. “I’m done with this conversation,” she breathed out and she grabbed her bag off the floor, adjusting it on her shoulder. 

Draco nodded in response and she walked by the two boys, out of the room. “You need to bloody fix whatever you did,” Draco said, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey off the table. 

“I already know that, I just don’t know how,” Theo admitted as he walked further in the room.

“Why’d you say in the first place? What are you trying to avoid?” Draco asked, taking a swig of firewhiskey. 

Theo furrowed his eyebrows and started to absentmindedly pick at his fingers. “I’m not trying to avoid anything,” Theo huffed out. 

“Theo, you’re my best mate. I know you all too well. What is it that you are trying so hard to avoid?” Draco asked once again. 

“I just remembered, Flint wanted to meet before lunch,” Theo said, backing out of the room.

“You don’t even like Flint,” Draco accused, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, yeah I do,” Theo said, hastily. Draco started to say something but Theo was already out of the room.

.

The day was slow and uneventful. The same students who called her ‘crazy Malfoy’ when she returned to her classes, continued their routine. She made her way to the Room of Requirement with Draco. They walked in silence, they were both still angry at each other from their argument earlier. 

“We have to be back before dinner, so we don’t raise any suspicion,” Draco mumbled reluctantly. Genova hummed in response, they continued their journey to the Room of Requirement. 

“How are we supposed to bloody fix this?” Draco asked out of frustration.

“Fuck if I know,” Genova responded, running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

“Let’s try putting something in there and reciting the spell,” Draco offered after a pregnant silence. 

“Okay, do you have something we could use?” she asked, standing up from her squatted position. Draco looked in his bag and pulled out a green apple.

Genova took the apple and set in it inside the vanishing cabinet. She closed the cabinet and pointed her wand in its direction. 

_“Harmonia Nectere Passus,”_ she whispered.

The cabinet creaked and she opened it. The apple was gone. She closed it and pointed her wand in its direction again.

_“Harmonia Nectere Passus,”_ she repeats. _“Harmonia Nectere Passus.”_

The cabinet creaked once again. She opened it and the apple had reappeared. She reached inside slowly and picked up the apple. Draco walked up beside her to examine the apple. She turned it over in her hand and found someone had taken a bite.

“Bloody hell, does that mean it works?” Draco asked, reaching for the apple. 

“I think so, but we have to keep working it until we are certain,” Genova mumbled. She handed it to him and waved her wand. A clock appeared on the wall in front of them. 

“We have to go, it’s almost dinner time,” Genova breathed, going over to her bag and picking it up. 

“We’ve been in here for two bloody hours?” Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Looks like it,” Genova responded, making her way to the exit. Draco followed. Once they were out of the Room of Requirement, they went their separate ways. Genova went down to the dungeons. She walked inside, regret instantly hit her. 

Theo walked up to her, she mentally rolled her eyes. “Can we talk please?” he said pleadingly.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

_Lie. I have lots of things to say to you._

“But I have things to say to you,” he responded, reaching for her hand. She looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow. She reluctantly placed her hand in his, he pulled her to his dorm, which he shared with Draco. He closed the door, putting a locking spell on it. 

“I would rather not be late for dinner, so can we hurry this along?” Genova questioned.

Theo sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. “I have made many mistakes and I wanted to apologize to you,” he said, facing her. “I’m sorry that I said I wanted you to stay out of my life. You know that isn’t true because without you, I don’t know how to be myself,” he admitted.

Genova’s expression faltered and she stood there feeling terrible. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have taken your words to heart,” she admitted. 

“We’re good?”

“Of course we are, doofus,” she replied with a smile. 

He returned her smile and opened his arms. She dropped her bag and went into his arms. They embraced each other and it felt bloody amazing. She had missed her best friend and obviously he had missed her too. A knock on the door had forced them to pull away from the warm embrace,

“Probably Draco wanting to get in,” Theo said, removing the locking spell. “It’s open!”

Genova grabbed her bag off the ground and Draco walked in. “What are you doing in here?” Draco asked with a scowl present on his face.

“I was talking to Theo,” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“So you two have made up then?” he asked, looking between the two of them. They both nodded. “About bloody time.”

“You’re so bloody dramatic,” Theo said and Genova hummed in agreement.

“I’m gonna go see if Pansy is ready to go to dinner,” Genova said, walking out of their dorm. She walked to the her shared dorm and walked inside. 

“Are you ready to go to dinner?” she asked Pansy as she set her bag down near her four poster bed. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Pansy replied, grabbing her robes. She threw her robes on and made her way to the door. Genova followed and they both went down to the common room. 

Theo and Draco came down quickly after and the four of them walked to the Great Hall. 

“I’m guessing you two are good again?” Pansy questioned Genova and Theo. 

“Yeah, we worked it out,” Theo answered, throwing his arm around Genova’s shoulders. Genova chuckled softly at his little gesture. 

Pansy and Draco smirked at each other. Genova and Theo were too busy with each other to notice. They walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. They took their seats and Hermione walked over and sat beside Pansy. 

“Is Potter not going to sit over here?” Genova asked Hermione. Draco groaned and started filling his plate with food. 

“No, Draco and Harry aren’t public yet, right?” she asked Draco, placing her hand in Pansy’s. 

“No, we’re not,” he replied harshly.

Hermione nodded and starting filling her plate with food. Pansy, Theo and Genova did the same. They all joked and laughed, it felt good to forget about everything and just have fun. 

“The winter ball is coming up, are you guys going?” Hermione asked.

“I am,” Genova said with a smile. 

“I am too,” Theo agreed.

“I don’t really want to but I’m sure Potter does,” Draco drawled. 

“Are you two going together?” Pansy asked Genova and Theo. They both choked on their drinks.

“No, definitely not,” they both said. The three of them looked at Genova and Theo furrowing their eyebrows. 

“I meant as friends…” Pansy said slowly. 

“Oh, then yes we are going together,” Theo said, nodding his head. Genova smiled and nodded,

“Why didn’t you just say that,” Genova said, finishing up the last bit of her food. 

Theo grabbed Genova’s hand under the table and they interlaced their fingers. It was nice to have her best friend back. After they finished eating, they went back to the dormitory. 

“I made those necklaces you guys wanted,” Draco said, pulling four necklaces out of his pocket. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Genova said with a smile. 

He handed them all a necklace. “Each person has a color, Pansy is silver, Theo is light green, Genova is black, and I am forest green. Tap the pendant with your wand and say the color, That person will be alerted and they will have your location,” he explained. 

“Wow, that’s really smart,” Pansy asdmited, putting her necklace on. Draco put his on, Theo put his on and Genova put hers on. 

“Goodnight guys,” Pansy and Genova said, making their way to the stairs leading to the girl dormitories. 

“Goodnight,” they replied, going up to the boys dormitory. Pansy and Genova went up to their shared dorm and changed into their pajamas. Genova went to sleep with ease. She had made up with Theo and she’d made progress with the vanishing cabinet, but good things only last for so long.


End file.
